Периметр
by HelenAngusFlos
Summary: Пока сама не уверена. Идея прикатила внезапно. Но точно известно, что Оливия не работает в ФБР, не живёт с сестрой и не знает Питера лично. У неё есть её супер-пупер способности путешествия между вселенными и многие другие. Берегись!


**Дисклэймер: персонажи принадлежат своим создателями, т.е. мои - мне.**

**1 Глава. Детская привычка.**

В старом туннеле метро было сыро и темно, лампы много лет назад закрепленные на стенах, уже не горели. Из-под пола пробивалась растительность. В сформировавшихся ямах скопилась мутная вода. Конечно, это место было не безжизненным: по ржавым трубам бегали крысы, даже летучие мыши не облетели это место стороной и мирно спали свесившись с потолка до наступления сумерек. Иногда раздавались утробные порыкивания и чьи-то тяжёлые шаги, а за стеной шум поездов рабочей ветки метро. Эта заброшенная ветка отделялась от работающей лишь стеной 30 см толщиной. Удивительно, как кто-то или что-то вообще могло видеть в таком мраке.  
Наступая на лужи и не боясь испачкать ботинки из-за поворота вышла молодая женщина лет 30. Хотя, трудно определить на первый взгляд пол фигуры одетой в тёплый чёрный свитер, свободные тёмно-коричневые штаны и чёрные ботинки, от одного взгляда на которые думаешь: как она вообще ноги поднимает. Представили полную картину? А теперь прибавьте ещё и отсутствие освещения. Вам повезёт, если вообще заметите её. Но для той женщины ходить по пустым, с практически нулевой видимостью и извилистым дорогам не составляло ни малейшего труда. Дело всё в том, что она бывала тут с детства, только причины поменялись, поэтому она знает это место, как свои пять пальцев. Через 30 метров она встала на колени и пролезла через дыру в стене.  
-Тут кто-нибудь есть? - шепотом, почти беззвучно, спросила она. Может показаться, что это как минимум глупо задавать такой вопрос, когда вокруг тебя лишь каменные стены и мелкие зверьки. Но стоит запомнить, что нет ничего безрассудного или сумасшедшего ни в одном из действий Оливии, ну, если только самая малось. Да, правильно. Оливия. Так зовут эту, непонятно от куда взявшуюся здесь, молодую женщину. Её фамилия Данэм, достаточно не обычно по-моему. Этот рассказ пойдёт о ней. О её теперешней жизни, о том, что сделало её той, кто она есть сейчас, а так же о том что её заставило одевать такую мрачную одежду. Понятно, что человек её пола и возраста просто так не примет такой облик и не будет забираться в такие тёмные уголки города. Всегда есть история.  
Через некоторое время из-за поворота прямо перед Оливией вышел пар, который сопровождался тяжёлыми шагами. сотрясавшими землю. Раздался глухой гортанный звук, который обычно издают громадные рептилии в ужастиках, когда ищут по запаху очередную несчастную жертву. Его трудно с чем-либо сравнивать. Женщина наконец сделала несколько шагов вперёд и притянула к себе клыкастую морду чешуйчатого динозавра. Она одним плавным движением руки прошлась по шее и отойдя на шаг, прошла мимо животного вглубь того туннеля из которого от пришёл. Он закончился тупиком, стены которого были увешаны всякими проводами и ящиком со знаком предупреждения о сильном электрическом напряжении. Сейчас он не выпустил бы и искорки. В углу были свалены дрова, большинство из них превратились в угли, но парочка крупных и десятка щепок остались не использованными и мокрыми. Оливия сняла с плеч небольшой рюкзак с жёлтым улыбающимся смайликом и положила рядом. Динозавр всё время следовавший за ней ходил вдоль стены и бил о стену хвостом, вовсе не от нехватки места, он просто хотел привлечь внимание женщины. Так всегда происходило, когда её не было поблизости больше недели.

-Прекрати. - спокойно и ровно сказала Оливия, даже не оборачиваясь. Удары стихли. Вдруг загорелись четыре лампочки и осветили длинный коридор. Обоим пришлось закрыть глаза от яркого света. Для мощной рептилии это было невыносимо, поэтому, как это и происходит каждый раз, он вновь начал бить хвостом о стену, вызывая крошение бетона сверху. Через минуту вся спина динозавра была в слизи и кусочках строительного материала. Когда он открыл глаза и огляделся, кусочки с головы попали в глаза, раздражая их. Он разозлённо прорычал и мотнув пару раз головой вновь посмотрел на Оливию. Та, заметив за собой слежку, обернулась.

-Ты или сделаешь так, чтобы нас обнаружили или в следующий раз с потолка посыпятся не только кусочки, но и он сам убьёт нас. - пошутила она и выложила из рюкзака большой кусок сырого мяса в прозрачном пакете. Чтобы прогреть воздух она достала из одного кармана брюк коробок спичек и подожгла дрова, но перед этим она высушила дерево. Дым от костра просачивался в щели стен, что не позволяло женщине и ящеру задохнуться. Вытащив мясо она бросила его к лапам хищника, тот сразу вцепился в него зубами и проглотил, сама же она открыла пачку завалявшихся M&M и начала выкладывать из коричневой упаковки жёлтые конфеты. Тут же переферийным зрением она заметила перед собой чешуйчатые лапы, а на её ноги, сложенные в позе лотоса, упала капля крови из пасти возвышавшейся над её головой.

-Они напоминают мне таблетки, ты же знаешь. - она раскрыла перед его носом ладонь. Он понюхал её и отпрянул от сладкого запаха. Оливия улыбнулась и убрала жёлтые конфеты в пакет из-под мяса. Потом снова запустила в упаковку M&M руку, взяла зелёную конфетку и положила её в рот. Когда конфет не осталось она сунула пустую упаковку в прозрачный пакет. Воздух уже нагрелся от костра. Оливия вытащила из рюкзака большое одеяло и разложила его, перед этим очистив и высушив пол отправив всю грязь и воду в другую часть туннеля, чтобы они не мешали им спать. Медленно легла на него и повернулась на бок. Великолепный слух Оливии расслышал приближение грызуна. Видимо он тоже хотел погреться. Большая рептилия приблизилась к женщине и опустилась рядом, земля немного шевельнулась под таким весом. Оливия отодвинулась к краю и большая голова устроилась у неё перед лицом. Она коснулась кончиками пальцев его зубов, а потом подложила руки себе под голову и закрыла глаза. Лампы погасли и теперь туннель метро освещало только пламя костра.

-Спокойной ночи, Абель. - шёпотом сказала Оливия и погрузилась в сон.

**Автор: постараюсь написать продолжение как можно быстрее.**


End file.
